Just This Once
by Mach615
Summary: Leaving only his younger brother Spritle and his parents knowing of their secret, Speed and Alyssa secretly start a loving relationship. P.S. Speed and Trixie ARE still together...it's just complicated-kinda-to explain what's going on.


"...Speed?" Alyssa asked, breaking the utter silence between the two.

"Hmm?" He flicked his head around, staring at her with that same identical pair of dark blue eyes.

"...I want to ask you something." Speed took her hand. "What's that?" Alyssa had a moment of hesitation, then blinked. "Do you love me?" Speed's cheeks turned bright red for a split second. He felt uncomfortable, but smiled, getting an idea. He scooted closer to Alyssa. She looked at him in confusion. Before the girl could say any more, Speed put his hands on her waist. His hands weren't as big as Duggery's. But they still almost fit around her entire body.

"Yes, Alyssa." Those two words made a wave of emotion crash over her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tears beginning to fill up her eyes. Before they knew it, their lips connected. Alyssa let go of him, running her hands through his thick black hair. The kiss was quite long, and Spritle was watching them both, half disgusted and half amazed. But they obviously didn't care. Alyssa broke the kiss, smiling at him. Without a word, Speed stood up from the couch. Right away she knew where they were going. Not letting go of his hand, Alyssa followed Speed down the hallway towards his bedroom.

He gave a tiny smirk as he opened the door.

"After you." Speed said as he extended his arm out. She walked in slowly. He closed the door behind him as he followed suit. Now it was Alyssa's turn to get a clue on what's going to happen thus far.

Automatically, Speed began to fondle with the buttons on her jeans. And once they became loose, Alyssa took control by pulling the pants down until they fell to her ankles. Underneath, she wore a pair of baby-blue panties with lace around the edges. To him, this was very appealing. Speed felt great pressure beneath his own pants.

The girl was about 15 years old, young, tall as any average, 5'7''. Like Speed, she had dark blue eyes, and her breasts were rounded, firm, and slightly huge.

Alyssa began to rub her hands all around her swollen belly. She was pregnant. The baby was due in less than a month. Speed was one of the many people who knew that it was going to be a boy. Duggery, of all of them, who was the father of her baby, was left anticipating. But Trixie knew, Spritle knew, Speed's parents knew, and even Sparky knew. Secretly, he had a slight crush on her.

She removed her hands from her stomach, and started to sway her hips from left to right in a sexy dance. Speed couldn't help but notice a wet stain on the bottom of her underwear, yet her womb was already, obviously, occupied. So the sperm that Speed would soon shoot inside wouldn't affect her even the slightest. To Alyssa, having sex wasn't anything new. Because she has done this process with Duggery multiple times...even during the earlier and present stages of her pregnancy.

* * *

This same very day, Alyssa had an ultrasound appointment. Duggery was caught in a sea of traffic (Well, what did you expect? The two lived in New York City) . So, since this was one of her last, and most important appointments, he didn't want her to miss it. He improvised by calling Speed up. Shortly after they hung up, Speed made it to their house in no time at all.

Then, he took her to the hospital personally in his car, the fabulous Mach 5. Something came up on the way over there, when he halted at a bright red stoplight. Alyssa was just sitting there, minding her own business as if they had never seen each other before. She froze up as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Liking the feeling of this hot stud's embrace, she snuggled in deeper. And smiled. It was within seconds that Speed flitted his eyes at her, noticing the gesture he was making.

"Oh...sorry." he murmured in a quiet voice, drawing his arm away.

Oh, no. Speed wasn't the only pretty boy that she was secretly with. Duggery was just as handsome. He and Speed almost look exactly alike...as if they were distant brothers or twins. It left her weak in the knees at various times whenever either of them took their helmet off. Alyssa never got tired of seeing those practically identical locks of raven black hair, a layer swooped off to the side...the hairstyle of Elvis Presley.

But little did Duggery know that these two would ever even be in a relationship. Speed was slightly too old for that girl. He was 18 years old, a year older than the boy responsible for her pregnancy. Whom her father, Jeremy Carle, would never forgive. That brings up another point.

* * *

Three months earlier, at the Trans-Country race, these two young boys were fighting desperately to beat the Masked Racer. He was a champion, but people have had doubts about this man. They think he is the one who is causing the life-threatening crashes in evey race he's ever competed in.

No...he is not an evil person. The one who is making these crashes occur is this mysterious unknown person who is out to get him.

Duggery has begged and pleaded inside his mind for Wiley, leader of the Alpha Team, to stop using him to do his filthy tricks. Destroying Speed, for example. It split his heart in two whenever that man mentions his name in a bad way. There was a time where he fell to his knees at his friend's doorstep, bawling until his eyes were red and begging for mercy.

Speed, like the true friend he is, never got tired of his apologies. Because he knows in his heart that Duggery never meant to do it. That someone was behind all of this, and it wasn't him. Still, even if he did do it intentionally, Speed had unconditional love for him...as a best friend.

* * *

Anyway, back to the point brought up previously.

While Speed and Duggery continued battling for first place, trying as hard as possible to beat this legendary racer, an unplanned conversation started between Alyssa and Wiley. He took one glance at who was sitting next to him, and began firing questions at her. Memories of working at a company entered the man's mind when he saw the beautiful girl's face. He had specifically asked her at one point what her last name was.  
Of course she said it was "Carle". Now things were getting suspicious. Then, a few minutes afterward, he asked her if she had a father by the name of "Jeremy". She nodded her head coincidentally.  
She was shocked to hear that this man used to work with her father at TrusTech. But it wasn't like they were friends. They just worked in the same department.  
Wiley gently, for a man of filth and evil, cupped Alyssa's chin in his hand, carefully studying her fragile face.

"You're the spitting image of him." he whispered before releasing a small smile. The girl's opal shaped eyes of dark blue shimmered brighter than the sun for a brief moment. And she said back to him,

"You are not the only one who has mentioned this to me. " That was one of the only times where she forgot about the fury and frustration this man has caused her...and her boyfriend.

* * *

Alyssa grew still as she felt Speed's hand slowly go in between her legs. He softly started to rub her. She moaned, and the boy felt his fingers become damp after a few moments.

"Oh...S-Speed...'' Was all she could seem to let out, for the touch made her completely speechless. He rubbed her faster and slightly harder. She groaned even louder, cheeks burning red hot, and tipping her head back so she was now looking at the ceiling. The blood in her pelvic area was pulsating rather rapidly. She crouched down onto the floor, laying on her back and spreading her legs apart to let him continue.

Speed knelt down onto the floor. She gulped, getting ready for what was coming towards her, yet Duggery has made her cum before. The rubbing ceased, and Speed moved under her panties, putting a finger in. Before he even had his chance to give her an orgasm, her vagina was still embedded with precum. Alyssa shuddered as she felt his finger begin to move in an "in and out" motion, slowly going out halfway, then quickly going back in.

"O-OHH...SPEED...! Oh, baby..." She nearly screamed, as he inserted another finger inside and rubbed vigorously at her inner workings. A part of her wanted him to stop, as she started to reach the brink of heightened desire, but another wanted him to continue because the sensation felt so amazing.  
The girl propped herself up with both arms, arching her back as she could feel herself getting eager to cum.

Speed knelt down onto the floor. She gulped, getting ready for what was coming towards her, yet Duggery has made her cum before. The rubbing ceased, and Speed moved under her panties, putting a finger in. Alyssa shuddered as she felt his finger begin to move in an "in and out" motion, slowly going out halfway, then quickly going back in.

"O-OHH...SPEED...Oh, baby..." She nearly screamed, as he inserted another finger inside and rubbed vigorously at her inner workings. A part of her wanted him to stop, as she started to reach the brink of heightened desire, but another wanted him to continue because the sensation felt so amazing. Speed brought in his index finger, still continuing to roughly stroke her, but the pleasure was getting to be too much. Too caught up in the moment to warn him, she moaned at the top of her lungs, and released a little, a small puddle of cum dribbling onto his hand.  
His pupils grew tiny as he looked at the sticky fluid that was gushing out onto the floor in between his fingers. Alyssa blushed as he brought his hand up to his mouth, licking each of his fingers from base to tip. To Speed, she tasted good. The cum tasted slightly bitter, but it was still enjoyable. Eager to taste more, he leaned in and pulled her underwear down for easier access. Still panting from her slight climax, Alyssa started to let out a few breathy groans as she felt Speed's tongue slither across her clit. She put her hand on top of his head, and gently nudged him closer into her.

She took out her ponytail, shaking her head to smooth out the ruffles. Her long hair slowly fell down her back. Right as he put his hands on her, Alyssa lightly started to thrust even more into Speed's mouth, making him gag softly. He looked dreamy and his eyelids were half closed. This must have been his way of telling her he was extremely aroused. He wanted to know how it felt to him. To be ejaculated, like Alyssa a few moments ago.  
Speed felt complete tightness in his testicular region as they both stood up, their eyes meeting once more. His face broke out into a smile when he felt his girlfriend wrap her arms around his shoulders. He put his hands on her waist. Their lips locked once more. But, this time with stronger emotion. Alyssa could taste her cum in Speed's mouth, wincing. But she kissed back, licking his lips. They were so engrossed in their brief makeout session that Alyssa wasn't aware that her panties had dropped to the floor. She could, however, feel Speed's groin rubbing against her in mass desperation.  
For a second, he moved under her shirt, gently squeezing and caressing her breasts. She grinned, moaning and slightly arching her back. But she wasn't ready to take it off. Alyssa put one hand on his chest, slowly pushing away. And moved down, her hands working at his white trousers. Speed chuckled, and groaned softly when they became loose.  
Alyssa seemed to hesitate as she looked up at him. He nodded, signaling for her to continue. She pulled his pants down, reaching in between his legs. Once she could feel his erection from beneath his briefs, she smirked, giggling. As her hand brushed against his cock, Speed felt a chill go up his spine. It was warm, and a little damp to her touch. She went under his underwear, delicately feeling his member. Precum was slowly leaking out of the tip. Alyssa was appealed at this sight.  
Speed closed his eyes, and gave a small, but heavenly smile. Every time he took a sharp intake of breath, he groaned. She followed suit, happy she was doing this correctly, and wanting to hear more of his pleasure sounds. When she began to stroke and squeeze him, that's exactly what she got. More slimy, white sperm oozed out, and Alyssa wiped it away with her finger, licking it. "A-Alyssa...oh, my God." He was left speechless as well. For she was his first. Meaning, in all of the 18 years he's lived on Earth (obviously until now), he has never had sex.

Alyssa pulled his briefs down, revealing everything a male should have in between his legs. Speed's cheeks went red, and he shivered as she brought his penis into her mouth. She slurped up the remains of his potential children. Then...she began to suck softly. At last, one of the most long awaited moments for him has arrived. No longer will he be a virgin after tonight.  
He moaned louder, lightly thrusting inwards. His hand lay on top of her head, and he pushed her forward towards him. She gagged as his cock reached her throat. But she continued, sucking harder and bobbing her head back and forth.

"A-Alyssa...?" He panted, as he was slowly beginning to approach a climax. She gazed at him in mid-suck. "

Hmm...?" Then, she drew away

"Can we... move this over to the bed?" A hint of seduction could be heard in his voice. Alyssa replied back to him in that same way.

"Sure." Before they both sat on Speed's bed, she touched herself down where he had just a few minutes ago made her cum. It was completely wet. And when she brought her hand up, Alyssa saw her fingers covered in that same slimy liquid.  
She licked her fingers, taking her spot on the edge of the bed next to him. The two teenagers took hands, and smirked into yet another kiss. Speed moaned in her mouth as their tongues collided, his hands trembling along her trim hips. Even at 8 months pregnant, the girl was still voluptuous.

"Ohh...Speed." She said as she removed her lips, letting him slip under her shirt to touch her stomach. Alyssa stopped him at one point, putting her hand over his.

"He's kicking." She whispered excitedly, as he gazed at her, wondering what was amiss. They were still for a few moments, staring at each other with deep amazement. And, then...there was a ripple in the flesh beneath his hand. The baby kicked. Speed lightly gasped. Alyssa smiled, when she, too had felt the movement.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She asked him in her lovely, gentle voice. He couldn't resist the way she batted her long eyelashes every time she spoke. It was one giveaway that she was truly a sweetheart. She possessed a rare beauty that not a whole lot of girls her age had. Beautiful inside and out. Though this child was not his whatsoever, he had to agree.

"Yes...it is." Speed rubbed the side of her belly gently. "You know, I can really start to tell that you're having a baby." Alyssa sighed, as she heard the lust in his tone. And with that, she gave him a long, simple lip kiss, pushing him over onto his back in a laying position.  
Alyssa collapsed on top of him in full bliss, caressing his neck with licks and gentle bites.  
After resuming their position on the bed, Alyssa moved down to run her tongue all around his member, and insert it back inside her mouth. She could feel herself uncontrollably fingering her vagina.

Despite that she had released enough already, when Speed dragged her to her climax, more of her female juices dripped forth out in between her fingers. Speed arched his back, resting his hand yet again on her head, stroking her soft, light brown, angel hair. What made her hair angelic was the fact that it covered her breasts like a silk shawl, and it was slightly curling at the tips of different strands.  
He moaned louder and louder as he watched her head start to bob back and forth more faster. She took his cock out of her mouth for a minute, his cum running down the side, then put it back in. Her hands grabbed a hold of him, and his climax drew nearer and nearer as she stroked his balls.  
"A-ALYSSA...I-I'M ABOUT TO...!" She sucked even faster, moaning along with him.

"Oh. Speed, please don't climax yet. I-It tastes so good." Great pressure was rising inside.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum. I c-can't hold it!" Her only reaction was to giggle, and she sucked him at her fastest. The pleasure was getting to be too much for him, he was so caught up in the moment not to warn her, and he screamed, loads of cum flying down her throat. Her sucking slowed, and she gagged, but slurped up the rest of his boy juices as if it were water. His cum leaked down her mouth like drool when she was finished, and she licked her lips.  
Speed touched his penis, and it was almost as hard as a rock. Now, all the preparations for sex were fulfilled. Alyssa was wet, and he was hard. She pinned him down, and they began to kiss once more. Speed lifted her shirt up to lick her nipples gently, his right hand cupped around her right breast.

Alyssa moaned, tipping her head back as she felt her nipples hardening. Removing his right hand, holding her waist with his left hand, Speed rubbed her clitoris gently and inserted two fingers. Then, after a few seconds, he brought them back out, licking them. Alyssa got up off of him, as he took off his shirt, revealing his strong, firm chest to her; It was ripped from all those days of driving around and training on the race track.  
By the look in his sparkling blue eyes, Alyssa could tell he longed for vast pleasure. So, with that, she got down into a laying position on her back, smirking in that gifted, seductive way. She struck him a sexy pose, licking her lips.

"Do me, loverboy," She purred softly. Speed wasted no further time. He crawled over to her, spreading her long, smooth and slender legs apart to fit perfectly in between them.

"I love you, Alyssa," He whispered, looking down at her and kissing her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh...I love you too, Speed," She whispered, smiling. It was silent for a little while, and it finally hit Alyssa why he hasn't done anything yet; he forgot what to do. She giggled, touching his penis. Gently pulling it forward, she guided it towards the entrance to her vagina, and set it there, giving him a hint. Speed grinned as he got the clue. He was trembling softly, for he now knew what to do next.

"Ready...?" He asks, looking kinda nervous. Alyssa nodded shakily, spreading her legs apart even wider. Speed moaned, and kissed her ever so gently on the lips, slowly inserting his cock inside her. Once he got all the way in, she groaned loudly. Speed began to lightly thrust, following suit.

"A-AAH! Ohh, yes...that's the ticket!" She exclaimed, thrusting upwards, doubling the ecstasy. Drops of sweat poured down the teen boy's face, as he felt himself becoming lost in sexual fantasy, thrusting slightly faster.


End file.
